Never far
by Hearinmystery
Summary: Max left the flock does she join them again? My daughter is only three but she can talk perfectly and she loves watching the flock since we still haven't gone back to them. She knows who her daddy is But never actually met him. what happends when they all end up captured at the school and who is her dad. (I do not own Maximum Ride James paterson does)
1. Chapter 1

**Max's pov**

* * *

**I put the note on the door and extended my wings I took of to the sky and hid in a tree where they wouldn't be able to see me but I could see them. They all ran to the hotel from the beach. They I watched as they read my note and the emotions on their faces.**

**They were all crying even the emotionless Fang had tears fallin as he punched the wall.**

**Dear Flock**

**I'm sorry I can't stay anymore ill never be far ill always be watching over you as much as I can but I have to leave. I love you all. If we ever meet up again I hope you can understand and forgive me. Go live normal lives without me in the flock it should be easier.**

**"Mommy, mommy" Ember said**

**I woke up to my daughter asking me the same question everyday**

**"can we go watch the flock today?" Ember asked**

**"Yes, you want to watch daddy don't you?" I asked**

**"Mhmm" she said nodding**

**"Go get you clothes so mommy can dress you" I said**

**My daughter is only three but she can talk perfectly and she loves watching the flock since we still haven't gone back to them. She knows who her daddy is But never actually met him. **

**We flew to a tree near by my mom's house since that's where the flock were staying. We kept a good distance from the house so angel couldn't read our minds. We watched the flock play and fly around I noticed there was a new member added to the flock he was about Embers age. We stayed near my mom's house for an hour then we went back to our apartment.**

**I made Ember a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She was just like her dad he loves peanut butter too. We sat in the living room and watched Scooby doo. This was an everyday thing.**

**Ember fell asleep and like five minutes later six erasers broke through our windows in the living room. I jumped in a fighting stance. **

**I jumped and did a round house kick at one eraser and Ember had a tranquilizer gun so she shot two and I knocked the other three out.**

**I stole the gun when we got captured a while back. It was small enough for Ember so I taught her how to use it after the erasers were knocked out I quickly packed the little that we had and grabbed Ember holding her in my arms I jumped out the window unfolded my wings and took off.**

**"Mommy where we going" Ember asked**

**"we are going to check on the flock" I said**

**Once we landed in the woods near my mom's I noticed erasers at her house. I felt something prick my arm and me and Ember fell to the ground I still felt her in my arms when everything went black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's pov**

* * *

**"Mommy, mommy wake up" Ember said**

**I heard Ember trying to wake me up but as soon as I took in a breath of the air around me I got worried. I opened my eyes pulled my daughter into my arms and looked around I saw five other cages in the room. I looked down at Ember shaking in my arms and noticed some fur.**

**"Ember sweetie what is that?" I asked a bit worried**

**"Mommy look it's a puppy" Ember replied**

**"Max who is she" the puppy asked**

**"Total is that you" I asked**

**"Duhhh, you dumb blonde I know you have been gone for a while but you watch us every day" Total said**

**"you know I didn't miss you smart mouth Total" I said pulling him in for a hug**

**"Max!" Angel and Nudge screamed when they finally woke and heard my voice**

**"first off report" I said**

**"we're okay" everyone Replied**

**"Who's the little girl?" Angel asked**

**"This is Ember she's my daughter" I said**

**Everyone looked at me curiously. Before I could explain a Whitecoat came in and grabbed Nudge.**

* * *

**Nudge's pov**

* * *

**A whitcoat came in and grabbed me they took me into another room and strapped me down to a table.**

**"ughh what are you doing with me?" I asked**

**"well just be lucky the way we are doing it…. We could make it worse if that what you want" a whitecoat said.**

**With that they gave me a shot in my stomach like they usually did but this felt worse than what's been done before. I could feel heat pass through me and the pain in my stomach was almost unbearable. I kept my emotions in so the whitecoats wouldn't see the pain they put me in. within five minutes of getting the shot everything went black.**

* * *

**Max's pov**

* * *

**Nudge just got wheeled back in but they weren't rough with her when they put her in the cage. This is unusual since they usually throw us in the cages. The whitecoat left the room.**

** I nodded everyone had already knew the escape plan. Iggy's body could heat up which melted his cage. He unlocked everyone's cage and I picked Ember up and Iggy picked Danger up. Fang picked Nudge up bridal style and we all jumped out the window just as the alarm went off.**

**Danger is the newest member to the flock the one me and Ember saw at my mom's. We flew to Arizona which was like an eight hour flight. We landed in my mom's front yard. I sat down on the ground to rest and Ember climbed in my lap.**

**"Mommy, can we stay with the flock now?" Ember asked**

**"Ask them" I replied looking at my flock**

**"why wouldn't you be able to" Angel asked**

**"I left because I was pregnant with Ember and I knew the problems it would cause" I said trying to explain why I left and the risk they would take keeping me and Ember**

**"Well we have Danger and he is Iggy's son who also puts our live at sake but we do it because we are a family" Fang said**

**"I guess we can stay then Ember" I said and kissed my daughters forehead**

**I looked up at Iggy and I saw something different his eyes they were half green and half blue.**

**"Iggy what happened to your eyes?" I asked**

**"we got captured about two years ago and they experimented on giving me vision so I can see now that also how we found danger" Iggy said with a big smile**

**"well we can't stay here they knew we were here so where does everyone want to move to?" I asked as the door to my mom's house opened**

**"I have set up a location for everyone where it will be hard to find" my mom said**

**"Maximum Ride… how could you go so long and not come around?" She asked**

**"Grandma!" Ember screamed running towards my mom**

**(A/N i do not own MR James paterson does)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's pov**

* * *

**"Max can I talk to you alone for a second" Iggy asked**

**"Yes" I replied**

**He helped me up. Iggy lead me far from the flock so I figured he really didn't want anyone to hear. He had Danger in his arms.**

**"Max it's not safe with Fang" Iggy said**

**"He doesn't like me or Danger" Iggy added**

**"What do you mean and why" I asked**

**"Max Danger is your son the school told you he died. They gave Danger to me when we were captured" Iggy said**

**I had tears in my eyes and I was speechless.**

**"Fang knows I'm the father and he hates us he's been getting drunk and trying to take a swing at me" he said**

**"Why didn't you leave why have you been letting him hit you " I asked a little mad**

**" I didn't know where to go. I finally found you about three weeks ago and me and Danger would watch you and Ember" he replied**

**"We'll why didn't you come to me" I asked**

**"I didn't want to ruin yours and Embers plans. I don't know I should have come to you" he said**

**"well things will get better" I said**

**We walked back to where the flock was. I didn't know how to do this. It was easier when I left by myself.**

**"You have a choice as long as me and the kids aren't around you will be fine so whoever wants I guess can stay here" I said**

**"I'm staying" Gazzy and Angel said at the same time**

**"Nudge you should go with Max now that your pregnant" Angel said**

**"I'm not pregnant" Nudge said**

**"I read the white coats mind and he says you are we won't be in anymore trouble if you were with them" Angel said**

**"Fine I'd rather be with Max anyway" Nudge screamed**

**"wait can I talk to you Max" Fang asked**

**"Yeah let me put Ember to bed we will just stay here for the night and leave in the morning" I replied**

**I put Scooby doo on for Ember in my old room… I knew she would fall asleep in a few minutes. I asked Iggy to watch the kids while me and Fang talked.**

**Me and Fang stepped outside to talk so we didn't wake anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangs pov**

* * *

**Max and I stepped outside so we didn't wake anyone.**

**"Max, why did you leave us we needed you" I said**

**"I told you I left because I was Pregnant Fang and I knew the school would be after me and my kid." Max replied**

**"didn't mean you had to leave" I said**

**"Fang you wouldn't have wanted to be a part of my fights" Max said**

**"you don't know that" I replied**

**"Actually I do, when I was pregnant I had Embers powers and I could read your mind" Max said**

* * *

**Max's pov**

* * *

**"Actually I do, when I was pregnant I had Embers powers and I could read your mind" I said**

**Don't tell him Max, he doesn't care I thought to myself**

**"well what did you hear in my head Max" Fang said irritated**

**"That if I left because I was pregnant with you kid you wouldn't want it" I said**

**I had tears swelling up in my eyes just thinking back on that memory**

**"You were gone, how could you even read my mind?" Fang said raising his voice**

**"I told you I would never be far you could have found me if you looked hard enough" I said raising my voice a little above his**

**"no we couldn't have your good at hiding, how could you read my mind and keep my kid from me" Fang yelled**

**"You didn't want her or to be apart of her l…." I got cut off by Ember**

**"Mommy, Why you two yelling" Ember asked as I picked her up**

**"It's okay baby girl, where's Iggy I thought he was watching you" I said in my motherly voice**

**"I told him I had to pee" Ember said**

**"Ember what did I tell you about lying" I asked**

**"But You and Daddy were Yelling" Ember said**

**"Max she's my daughter too I deserved to know" Fang said calmly**

**"Once again Fang you didn't want her, we watched the flock everyday just so she could be close to you she knew you didn't want her" I said tears streaming down my face**

**Ember buried her face in my shoulder I could tell she was crying because I felt wet spots on my shoulder. I sat down on the swing that my mom had on the porch. Fang sat down next to me. We swung back and forth till Embers breathing was normal. She fell asleep in my arms. But I just sat there I was still upset but I wasn't crying anymore.**

**"I'm sorry, Max I was mad and upset that you took off" Fang whispered**

**"I understand that Fang but what do you tell a three year old when she ask why her daddy never wanted her?" I Asked**

**"I don't know but I would have wanted to be there for you and Ember. I've been there for Iggy" Fang said**

**"Getting drunk and trying to fight Iggy because he's the Father of my son isn't the same thing as being there for him Fang" I said**

**"I was drunk and jealous Max, Danger looks so much like you and I was supposed to be your kid's father not Iggy" Fang said**

**"That's no reason to hit him. Fang if you going to be hitting flock members then I'm not sure I want you around Ember" I said as I got up**

**I ran in the house and to my room after I said that to Fang. I couldn't risk my kids getting hurt because he's jealous. Iggy's always going to be the Father of my son which means Fangs always going to be jealous of him. Iggy was in my room with Danger. I put Ember on my bed with danger they were both asleep.**

**"Come here Max" Iggy said**

**"I can't stay Iggy" I said as he pulled me in to a hug**

**"I promise I'll always be here Max Just don't leave me and Danger" Iggy said**

**"I won't" I said my tears were soaking Iggy's shoulder**

**We were sitting on an air mattress on the floor. Iggy pulled my head up and kissed me on the lips and surprisingly I kissed him back…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Max's pov**

* * *

**Iggy pulled away and held me in his arms.**

**"What is It Max" Iggy asked**

**"I don't trust Fang around his own kid." I said**

**"Max I promise I will treat her as if she were my own it will be okay Fang doesn't have to be alone with her." Iggy said**

**"I know but he didn't want her in the first place" I said**

**"I'm sorry max" Iggy replied**

**"Does that make me a bad mom because I don't want my daughter around her real dad" I asked**

**"No you're a great mom besides, just because he's the biological dad doesn't make him a dad" Iggy said**

**I looked up at the clock on my desk and read 12:00. I put my head on Iggy's chest and fell asleep. I wasn't asleep long when my son decides to wake me up.**

**"Mommy, I'm scared" Danger said**

**I sat up and pulled him in my lap Iggy was still asleep**

**"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked**

**"He's coming" Danger replied his voice shaky**

**"Who" I asked**

**Fang walked in my room before Danger could answer me**

**"so I guess you're a whore now" Fang slurred**

**"are you drunk?" I asked holding my son tighter**

**"Yes and you're a whore he Answered**

**Before I could react Iggy had punched Fang in the nose making him fly two feet away and hitting a wall.**

**"don't call her that" Iggy said you could hear the hatred in his Voice**

** I grabbed my daughter off the bed and put her in my arms next to her brother. I held them tightly. They were both in my lap with their heads buried in my chest when Fang tried to come for me.**

**Fang swung at me; I raised my foot and kicked him in the chest all while sitting down and having two kids in my arms. I was furious I had his daughter in my arm too and he wanted to attack me.**

**Iggy punched him one last time and he was knocked unconscious.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N ill update when i get more reviews. PM me what you want Nudge's baby to be a boy or a girl and names)**

* * *

**Max's pov**

* * *

**"Is everyone okay?" Iggy asked**

**"Yea I guess" I replied**

**"Max we can't stay here another night he has never been this bad" Iggy said**

**"Mommy I don't want him to be my daddy no more" Ember said pointing to Fang**

**"It's only two in the morning we will leave when there's light outside" I said**

**Iggy picked Ember up off my lap and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. She looked at me over Iggy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear but I couldn't catch what she said.**

**"Don't touch my Daughter" Fang screamed**

**By now everyone was in my room wondering what was going on.**

**"Just because you helped make her don't mean she's yours" I yelled back**

**I handed Danger to Iggy and stepped in front of my kids and Iggy so I knew they were protected**

**Fang swung at me and I dodged. I managed to punch him in the face but he swung his fist at me at the same time and he hit me in the eye which had already started to swell up. Fang pulled his fist back to take another swing I held my arms up to block and he hit my arm and we all heard the cracks. I knew my arm was broke we all heard three different cracks so I roundhouse kicked him in the chest and he went unconscious again.**

**"We are leaving" I said**

**I looked at the rest of the flock and saw the confusion and concern. I packed a bag for me, Iggy and the kids. Nudge packed a bag for her.**

**"I'm sorry mom but I can't have my kids getting hurt because Fang is jealous or whatever the reason it is he's acting this way" I said apologetically**

**"Max you need to get that arm checked out first" She said**

**"I'll be fine I always am" I said trying to make myself believe it**

**I could feel the bones sticking out a bit but all I had to do was put it back in place so it will heal right but I was thinking about my kids safety first. And my arm hurt really badly. My eye was probably black already.**

**"Dr. M can I talk to you before we leave" Iggy asked**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iggys pov**

* * *

**I walked to another room so the flock couldn't hear me Dr. M was following behind me.**

**"Can you meet us at your work in about two hours and fix her arm?" I asked**

**"Yeah but what do I tell the flock" Dr. M asked**

**"You got called in I guess, just don't let them follow you and don't let Angel read your mind" I said**

**"oh and before I forget can you give us the information about this hide out house you had built?" I asked**

**"yeah at my office I will" she said**

**I nodded and we walked back to Max's room. I picked up the kids because I knew Max wouldn't be able to carry them and Nudge wasn't supposed to lift more than a curtain amount. We said our goodbyes and walked out the front door we all unfolded our wings and headed into the night sky.**

**We flew for half an hour and I told everyone to land in the woods nearby. When we landed I told max and Nudge we were meeting Dr. M at her work in about an hour and a half. They nodded in agreement.**

**Nudge pulled out some food and started eating. Max pulled out some food for the kids and let them eat.**

**"I hope I have a girl she would be so pretty and I could dress her and play with her and…" Nudge kept rambling on but no one had the energy to shut her up.**

**Danger got up and smacked his hand over her mouth like he saw everyone else in the flock do. Nudge finally shut up.**

**"Mommy where we going" Ember asked**

**"We are going to get mommy's arm checked out then we will find a new home" Max said sweetly**

**I could see how much pain she was in. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. Ember giggled when I did that and I thought it was so cute. We sat there for an hour and decided it was time to go**

**I grabbed the kids and we extended our wings once again and flew to Dr. M's work. We landed behind her work just in case people were around.**

* * *

**Max's pov**

* * *

**My arm hurts really bad especially when the wind hits it. It was like having someone throw rocks at it. We made it to my mom's work and she took me in the back where the x-rays were.**

**"looks like you cracked two bones your radius is cracked in two places and your ulna is cracked right in the middle" My mom said**

**"Okay so it should heal in no time because of our healing rate right?" I said**

**"I'm not sure Max I have to put a cast on it for it to heal right but the fact that you have your radius cracked in two places it might not heal as fast because it would probably only heal one crack at a time and even with the way you heal it will take a month to heal" my mom replied**

**"Fine just put a cast on it then, when you're done can you check on Nudge's pregnancy" I said**

**"yea but there's one thing I don't understand you and the flock have battled in worse fights then what you and Fang did so why was it so easy for your arm to break with one punch from him"**

**"I don't know maybe he got a new power" I replied **

**(A/N PM me what Nudge's baby name should be and what will happen next might surprise you )**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/n sorry its short working on the story but im pregnant so im cathing more sleep if you would like to help with the story let me know)**

**My mom started to do an ultra sound on nudge I walked over to the wall where Iggy and the kids were. I just stood there leaning against the wall.**

**"Max did it take you…." My mom got cut off by erasers**

**I tried to attack one eraser but after taking ten steps something shocked me and threw me against the wall. Iggy made sure I was okay then tried attacking them but the same thing happened to him.**

**"Iggy it's an invisible shield" I said**

**Angel came into the room with the rest of the flock and some more erasers. Fang, and Gazzy were wheeled in by the erasers they were in cages my little sister was in Fangs cage the other erasers brought in one big cage one for a bear it had a lot of space.**

**They pushed the cage near nudge and my mom and told them to get in they did as they were told angel let Fang, Ella, and Gazzy out and made them get in the bigger cage too then they pushed it to us and told us to get in and held up a gun pointing it at Ember then at Shadow.**

**Me and Iggy got the kids and went in the cage so the kids wouldn't get hurt.**

**"Angel why are you doing this" Iggy asked**

**"They made me a deal and promised they wouldn't hurt any of you" Angel Said**

**I was to upset I felt betrayed by one of my baby girls Angel was always my girl. I never thought she would ever betray me. I had tears stinging my eyes Iggy was beside me and I had the kids in my lap. Everyone crowded around me and Iggy. The kids were all upset. Everyone was upset I could see they were hurt by Angel's betrayal.**

**They finally wheeled us outside and into the van. Angel said sorry before closing the doors of the van.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(a/n sorry its been a while been kinda busy)**

**Ella and Fang decided to move to their own corner of the cage with my mom and held each other. Me, Iggy and the kids stayed in a corner with Nudge and Gazzy.**

**I started wondering if that was why Fang didn't want Ember or me for that matter. I pushed the thought out of my head and held the kids close in my lap. The van stopped so I was guessing we were where we were supposed to be. Dylan opened the door to the van he had the keys for the cage.**

**He let us out and we all piled out of the van.**

**"How did you find us and what happened to everyone else?" I asked**

**"I never stay far from Nudge and everyone else well they are un cautious except for Angel who is tied up" Dylan replied**

**"Why are you following Nudge" I asked**

**"Because I'm the father of her baby the injected her with my kid" Dylan said**

**"okay well what are we going to do with Angel?" I asked everyone**

**"Let's just leave her tied up till the school realizes we aren't coming they will set her free" Iggy said**

**"I guess we have to she's working for the school now she's not one of us" I replied**

**Everyone nodded in agreement. Well now we just needed to figure out if we travel together or split up.**

**"So are we going to travel together or go separate ways?" I asked**

**"I guess we all fly to Dr. M's so we can get her home and then we decide from there" Fang said**

**We all agreed but I knew to keep my distance from Fang. Fang carried Ella and Dylan carried my mom I had Ember and Iggy had Danger we all flew about an hour and landed in the forest behind my mom's house. We all walked in and sat down in the living room to discuss us splitting up.**

**"I guess we need to figure things out now" I said**

**"All I know is I'm staying with Max and my son" Iggy said**

**"I'm going where ever Dylan goes" Nudge said**

**"Okay Dylan where are you going?" I asked**

**"I think we should all stick together I know everyone has their issues but we are all stronger together and they aren't just after one of us" Dylan said**

**"No they are after the kids and if we split up some of us will get to live normal lives plus me and the kids won't be the blame for putting everyone in jeopardy" I said**

**"Okay well then I guess I'm with Max Because Nudge would be putting the others in jeopardy too" Dylan replied**

**"I'm with Fang" Gazzy said**


	10. Chapter 10

**"I guess Fang and Gazzy will stay here the rest of us will leave" I said**

**"What if I want to be around my daughter" Fang said**

**"What if I don't want you to be?" I said**

**"She's not just yours Max" Fang said**

**"She's been just mine since she was born" I replied**

**"It's not my fault I didn't know you left before you told me" Fang said angrily**

**"Everyone please give me and Fang some privacy" I said**

** Everyone walked out to go pack and do other stuff.**

**"You didn't want her you said so yourself" I said**

**"People change and I will follow you and your flock if I have to" Fang said**

**"Why do you want her now" I said**

**"Like I said people change Max" fang added**

**"Not over a few hours this has to do with Ella doesn't it?" I asked**

**"No and so what if it does she's like us now she's a member of the flock" Fang said**

**"She doesn't have wings she's not like us and I don't want her getting hurt" I replied**

**"Actually she does have wing the school captured her and gave her wings" Fang said**

**"How could you let that happen this was your flock to take care of?" I asked you could hear how angry I was**

**"We get captured all the time I can't help that where were you when all this happened you took off without us and pregnant with my daughter" Fang said**

**"I was more than likely giving birth to Ember and you didn't want her" I screamed**

**It takes a lot for me to lose my temper since I took care of Ember. I had tears filling in my eyes. As I looked up Ember was climbing in my lap. I picked her up and held her close.**

**"Maybe I want her now Max I deserve the chance to get to know her" Fang said**

**"Whatever we are not staying here my mom doesn't deserve to live like this" I said**

**"Well then we will all go find a place to live in the mountains or somewhere" Fang said**

**I still had tears falling I was so worried about our wellbeing while Fang was around but for Ember I had to give him a chance. She needs both her parents. Like I wish I had. Fang called everyone back in the room.**

**"Well I guess we all stick together we got to find a place though" Fang said**

**"Can I come and someone teaches me to fly" Ella asked**

**"I guess you're one of us now" Fang said**

**Everyone finished packing and said goodbye to my mom and we took off north there was a lot of forgotten houses in the mountains so we all decided to find a place out there. We flew about three hours even Ella flew this time. We saw a big cabin in the woods and landed there.**

**As we looked around we found out the cabin had five bedrooms two baths and a living room, dining room and kitchen it had blankets and furniture but no food. Gazzy had his own room Nudge and Dylan decided to share a room Ella and Fang shared a room and me the kids and Iggy shared a room. We had one room spare that we decided we were going to store stuff in there.**

**Everyone got settled in and decided we needed to go to the store. Everyone volunteered to go except me and Fang. They took the kids with them before they left Iggy gave me a kiss and told me to go relax.**

**After they left I went to my room and laid down on the bed I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up Fang was on top of me holding my arms down. He had mine and his pants down.**

**"Get off me" I screamed and started to squirm**

**"No, you wanted Ember now I can give you more" Fang slurred**

**He kissed me and put a lot of pressure into it.**

**"Your drunk Fang don't do this get off" I had tears falling from my eyes as I struggled to get from his grip.**

**He smacked me across my face and put more pressure on my hands till he was done and left the room. I was still crying I put my pants back on and lay in the bed facing away from the door. I didn't think Fang would ever do something like that.**

**After a few minutes I heard my door open and Fang came in. he sat on the bed next to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"I have gotten a lot stronger then you Max don't tell anyone or I will make things worse if I'm stronger I can hurt others too" Fang slurred**

**"Just leave everyone else alone" I said tears falling from my face**

**"I don't want anyone else I want you but your to stubborn and you want Iggy I wonder how he would feel if he knew you had sex with me" Fang said you could tell he was drunk**

**"You raped me there's a big difference" I yelled**

**H slapped me across my face again.**

**"Let's just keep it between us and I won't hurt anyone" Fang slurred**

**"Fine" I said**

**I got up and walked to the bathroom partially to get away from him and partially because I needed a shower but I knew that wouldn't help get what he did out of my head. I took a shower and went to my room when I was done Iggy and the kids were in there waiting for me.**

**"Hey babe you okay" Iggy asked**

**"I'm fine" I said hoping he couldn't see the pain and anger in my eyes I never used to have to worry about him reading me cause he was blind but now he can see I was so worried he see everything and Fang hurt us.**

**"Max you don't have to tell me everything but I want you to feel safe with me" Iggy replied**

**"I do Iggy I really do I just have to much on my mind right now" I said**

**"Can you watch the kids a little while longer I want to go for a flight to clear my head?" I asked**

**"Yes babe, please don't go far though" Iggy replied**

**I nodded jumped out the window and extended my wings I flew for a little while and then landed in a tree. I knew I had to go but I can't leave my kids or the flock behind not after that. Why did that have to happen to me? What did I do so wrong? I had tears falling from my face again.**

**"You kept my daughter from me" Fang said landing on the branch next to mine**

**"Did you just read my mind?" I asked**

**"Yeah where do you think Ember gets it from?" Fang asked**

**"Doesn't give you the right to rape me" I said**

**"Oh come on Max you're the one that wanted me to come back to you that's why you wondered if I was with Ella" Fang said**

**"Doesn't mean I wanted you to rape me" I said**

**"I was drunk and you wouldn't have talked to me anyway because you think Iggy can save you" Fang replied**

**"Save me from what? You? No now no one can save me your stronger remember" I said**

**"That's true but you still love me" Fang said**

**"After that no I don't I can't love someone who harm me or my family" I said**

**"Keep telling yourself that maybe you will believe it" Fang said and took off**

**I was lost in my thoughts again. How could he know so much about me? I have been gone for so long. How could I still love him after that? I have Ember and a family and he's making things worse. How could I be stuck between two different guys? Why do I care about him? I was frustrated and tired I decided to head back and be with my kids.**

**When I got back Iggy was playing with the kids in our room I walked in and sat down to play with them too. We all played until it was time for the kids to go to bed. Iggy and I decided to go to bed with them. We all said our goodnights a laid in bed I stayed up thinking about earlier.**

**"I told you, you still love me Max" Fang thought**

**He was talking to me in my head like Angel used to.**

**"No I don't" I thought back**

**"Max I really am sorry I want a family with you I need you" Fang thought**

**"No you don't you don't care about me or my kids" I thought**

**"I care I really do I just need you and you keep rejecting me" Fang thought**

**"Good night Fang leave me alone" I thought**

**After that I fell asleep. I was woken up by Danger and Ember.**

**"Mommy daddy left he packed his bags and flew away" Danger said**

**"Did he say where he was going?" I asked**

**Danger handed me a piece of paper it was Iggy's hand writing.**

**Dear Max and kids**

**I love you all but I can't stay around I knew to figure things out for myself. I'm sorry Max I didn't ask to be a dad and I thought I would be happier with us and the kids but I'm not please tell everyone I said bye. Please don't let nothing happen to the kids you can protect them. I love everyone I'm sorry I can't stay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I finished reading the letter and I had tears falling I was really getting tired of crying I needed to be strong again but all my strength has been taken I only act strong around my kids as much as I can.**

**I picked the kids up and went to the kitchen. I made them breakfast and sat them down at the table so they could eat. After they finished we went in the living room to watch TV. I had my kids to take care of I was tired of moping around. The flock came downstairs about an hour later.**

**"Where's Iggy" Gazzy asked**

**"He left he said he didn't ask to be a dad that he wasn't happy do he left" I said**

**"You didn't go after him" Fang asked**

**"No, I have two kids I can't carry them both and fly and he didn't want to be a dad just like you" I said with a little hatred in my voice**

**"I'm sorry Max and I'm trying" Fang said**

**"I'm not worried about it my kids will always have me at least" I said**

**I continued watching TV with the kids. At noon Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Dylan asked if they could take the kids out for a flying lesson. I told them to stay close but to go ahead I needed time alone anyway.**

**They took off and I went to my room to think about things and my plans for caring for my kids. I was lost in thought tears falling down my face but I didn't care because I was alone. I heard my door open and I wiped my tears and sat up fast thinking it was my kids or someone else but it was Fang.**

**I scouted over near the wall I was still sitting on my bed. Fang sat beside me and started talking.**

**"Max, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday I do care about you and your kids weather you believe it or not" Fang said**

**"you have a funny way of proving it raping me and hitting me" I said**

**" I know Max I have a low temper I can't control a lot" Fang said**

**"Stop with your excuses what you did you wanted to do" I said**

**"Max, stop please I'm trying to apologize and be there for you" Fang said**

**Fang had tears falling down his face now. I was still crying I was so worried about everything. I couldn't bring myself to trust another guy. But Fang has always been so emotionless.**

**I laid down next to fang he was still sitting next to me I covered up and held on to the edge of the blanket. I guess it was a security thing for me. Fang scouted down till he was laying down next to me too.**

**"Max what happened to us?" Fang asked**


	13. Chapter 13

"stop please" I said

"Max we used to be so close best friends" Fang said

"Stop Fang nothings the same I had your daughter and Iggy's son and who knows I'm probably pregnant with your kid again because of what you did. Everything's different now I can't trust anyone except my kids" I Said fresh tears escaping my eyes

Fang wiped my tears and pulled me in his arms he held me and I could feel something I felt a long time ago.

"Max I will quit drinking I'll do whatever you want and need. I need you Max don't shut me out I'm so sorry" I could hear the sadness and desperation in his voice

I just laid there didn't move I couldn't I just wanted to disappear but I knew my kids needed me. Fang was heartbroken over what he did but he still did it that will always be in my mind. I guess we will have to wait and see how things play out.

I fell asleep in Fangs arms when I woke up Fang was gone and the kids were sleeping in my bed with me. I sat up a little and just started thinking. I stayed in bed for an hour that's whn the kids woke up.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Danger and Ember said in union

I grabbed their hands and we walked to the kitchen I sat them down at the table and made us all peanut butter and jelly Sandwiches. Fang came in the room and sat down at the table with he=is sandwich so we were all sitting around the table together.

"Daddy are you going to leave like Iggy" Ember asked

"No I'm going to be here for you, Mommy and Danger" Fang said

"Don't say things unless you mean it" I Said


	14. Chapter 14

"I Mean it Max just stop pushing me away please" Fang said

"Do you blame me Fang" I said

"I guess not but give me another chance" Fang said

I nodded not entirely agreeing but considering it. We finished eating and went to watch TV. We watched TV till about nine at night.

"Time for bed kids" I said

They got up and I picked them up and carried them to my room. I laid them down in bed and tucked them in.

"Mommy can you read us a story" Ember asked

"Yea" I said

I read them the three little pigs and they were out like a light. I looked up and Fang was walking in the room. He gave them both a kiss in the head.

"Can I talk to you" he whispered

"Yea" I whispered we walked out the room and went to the living room to talk.

"What is it" I asked

"Please don't give up on me Max" Fang said

"Okay Fang I don't want to argue" I said

"Nudge and Dylan want to go their own way" Fang said changing the subject

"Well I don't have the right to tell them what to do they can go it they want" I said

"Gazzy and Ella want to stay with us" Fang said

"I'm okay with that" I replied

"Max can I stay with you tonight" Fang asked

"There is a couch in my room you can sleep on" I replied

I still wasn't going to trust him completely but since Iggy left I needed a little help with the kids and if he was willing to try being a dad to Ember or Danger then I'm not going to fight it. Fang and I went to bed he slept on the couch like I said he could and I slept with the kids.

They woke me up in the morning saying they were hungry. After I woke up Ember ran over to Fang on the couch to wake him up.

"Daddy, come eat breakfast with us" She said

Of course Fang got up and walked to the kitchen with us I grabbed the two different boxes of cereal and eight bowls. I got the milk and called everyone to eat.

Gazzy and Ella walked in followed behind Dylan and Nudge. We all sat and ate breakfast.

"Dylan and Nudge can the both of you watch Danger and Ember while I go out then you can leave when I get back?" I Asked

They nodded so I left to go get dress and grabbed my book bag. I will be back kids I said and gave them both hugs and kisses.

"I will go with you Max" Fang said

"If you think you can keep up then okay" I replied

I put a coat on that had slits in it for my wings since it had decided to snow outside today. It was sticking to the ground. I walked outside and took off to the sky the snow was blinding me a little bit but I could handle it.

We flew into town near an old deserted car place. As we landed Fang looked at me wondering what I was up to.

"Nudge and Iggy need a car if they are leaving it's snowing bad out here plus Nudge is almost due so she's not going to be able to fly" I said

"Oh well we need to get food to because if it's going to snow all day then it's going to be pretty bad the next couple days so we can't fly either" Fang added

We each got a car they were both mini vans since we didn't know if Nudge was having twins or not and if we had to go somewhere we needed the room. Personally I would have gone with a truck.

We drove to the abandoned Wal-Mart. We both got out the car and walked in the abandoned store for some reason the power was on though. But we knew it was abandoned.

"Fang can you get car seats and clothes for everyone and the kids and please get warm clothes" I asked

"Yeah" Fang said and left

I got the groceries I got mean because the electricity was on and the store was abandoned maybe a couple days ago last time everyone was here the employees told them they were going out of business.

I also stocked up on peanut butter and jelly, soups and drinks. I stocked up on a lot of canned foods, vegetables and much more, I pretty much got enough food for a year for bird kids and we eat a lot. I got new book bags for everyone.

When I saw Fang he had two carts full of clothes ranging from newborn all the way up to our ages, he had four car seats two for Danger and Ember and two for nudge just in case. Nudge looked bigger than I did when I had Ember so we figured she was having twins.

He had some toys, three laptops and a PlayStation 2.

"Is the PlayStations and laptops necessary" I asked

"It will give Gazzy and the others something to do" Fang said

"Maybe it's time we tried living normal while we can" Fang added

"Yeah I want that to but I don't want Ember and Danger getting used to that if it won't always be that way" I said

"They need to have good memories Max that way they know what they can have" Fang said

"If they have good memories and end up in the school they will just be even more miserable" I said

"No it will make them want to escape and they will, it makes them determined" Fang added

"Whatever lets load the cars up" I said


	15. Chapter 15

We loaded up the cars but when we were done we heard a scream it sounded like Ember. Before I could look up Ember crashed into me and Fang had to catch me.

I couldn't stand up because Ember was showing me a bunch of pictures and conversations. I stood up with Ember and I looked at Fang a little upset.

"Why didn't you tell me" I said

"Tell you what" Fang asked

Before I could answer a bunch of Erasers appeared they had my flock with them. Fang still had his arms around me and Ember but i didn't make him move it.

Iggy, Danger and Maya stepped out from behind some erasers. I was a bit shocked even though Ember pretty much showed me Danger and Fangs past.

"Why would you control Fang to do what he did to me" I spat at Maya

"Because you needed to let Danger go and maybe giving you another kid you would have" Maya said

"I could have let Danger go if you told me you were his mom I wouldn't want my daughter taken from me why would I keep Danger" I spat

"It's over with now and you know the truth so let it go" Maya said

I was about to attack her when Jeb stepped in front of her and started walking to me.

"Max sweetheart don't start I need you to come with me Nudge can't fly so I wouldn't take off" Jeb said

"Don't call me sweetheart" I spat

"You could at least let us take the van since Nudge can't fly" Fang added

"Fine but I'm driving so why don't you all pile in the car" Jeb said

I didn't know what Fang was up to but I didn't care as long as he was with me and Ember. I got a soft side and it was because of raising Ember all these years alone but I was still tough when I had to be.

We put the seats down and we all got in except the Erasers and Iggy's family. Fang, Ember and I stayed close to each other. We had a couple blankets and some food in the car with us.

I gave Ember a blanket that was soft because I knew it would help her sleep. Ember fell asleep In between Fang and I.

Nudge started having pains in Her stomach and then her water broke. She was screaming and freaking out. I taught her the breathing technique and it calmed her down. Jeb had pulled over to the side of the road now and came to the back of the van to help.

Fang was holding Ember because she woke up and was scared. I was the only one who has gone through giving birth to a child so I helped the most. I told Nudge to push and she did. By time we were done she had twins one boy one girl.

Dylan held on and Nudge was holding the other.

"Nudge and Dylan I have a place for you and your kids it's hidden as much as possible" Jeb said

"Why just them what about the rest of us" I asked

"Max the school wants you, Fang and your daughter. I figured since all of you were going to split up earlier that it be okay That Nudge, her kids and Dylan still got to leave" Jeb said

"If they only want the three of us what did you have in mind for Gazzy and Ella" I asked

"Well we all know Ella and Gazzy don't want to leave you and Fang" Jeb said

"So what you were going to take them to the school when they will probably just dispose of them because they only want three of us" I yelled

"We will find our own place that's hidden we don't need your help but if you were going to let us go then lets us out the van here" Dylan said

"Dylan take care of Nudge and the babies please you might want to wrap them up in blankets if you are going to fly" I Said

Jeb let them out and gave them two blankets for each kid. They wrapped them up tight and took to the sky. I was happy they were free especially since they had twins. Before they left I gave them a look that said don't try to save us and they nodded.

"If they don't want Gazzy and Ella then you should let them leave and be safe" I said

"They won't leave you Max" Jeb said

"Then let us all go" I spat

"I can't" Jeb said

"No you can you just choose not to" I yelled

"Max I'm trying to help you and Fang keep you daughter safe" Jeb said you could tell he was losing his patience

"By putting us in crates or testing on us that sounds safe to me" I said sarcastically

"No one will be in crates you will be in a room with beds but I can't stop the test we have to see how powerful Ember is" Jeb said

"Okay she's three what she going to do take over the world" I added more sarcastic

"maybe" Jeb said you could hear how serious he was

"That depends on how she's raised if she's raised with a bunch of wack job scientist then what makes you think she won't take over" I said

"Maybe that's what they want Max" Fang said

"Well she won't if I have anything to do with it" I whispered

Fang knew I had a plan so he warned Gazzy and Ella. Fang held Ember tight and I kicked the back of the chair that Jeb was sitting in which made him slam on the breaks. I opened the doors and everyone jumped to the air I took one last look at Jeb he was stuck so I took to the air with my family.

We made sure no one was following us and kept flying we Flew for about five hours and landed in my mom's back yard. We had our family reunion and all went to our rooms. Fang followed me to mine. We needed rest after flying Five hours I'm surprised Ember didn't fall asleep the whole ride she was wrapped up in her blanket.

I let Fang sleep in the bed with us even though I still kind of didn't trust him. I knew Maya controlled him into raping me but I couldn't help it. I started thinking about that again I can't believe she had that much power.

Maybe the school really wanted Danger but didn't know it either that or Ember was meant to save the world while Danger would try to control it. I was so confused I wondered if Iggy would let that happen. I knew I had to tell the flock about this. We had to know what the school had planned.

Then the worst thought popped in my head. They wanted to eliminate Ember so she couldn't save the world. They also had to get rid of me and Fang because any of our kids would be strong enough to save the world.


	16. Chapter 16

I started thinking about Angel wondering if we made a mistake leaving her for the school to have. She betrayed us but now I'm not even sure it was her or if maybe Maya was controlling her like she did Fang. Maybe Ember would know I mean she showed me Fang being controlled and who Danger's mom really was.

I couldn't sleep so I decided to talk to Fang because I knew he wasn't sleeping. Ember was out like a light as soon as we got in bed.

"Fang, can we talk?" I asked

"I guess" Fang said

"Why didn't you tell me Maya can control minds?" I asked

"Would you have believed that she was controlling be when you didn't even know she was around?" Fang asked

"I guess not I only thought Angel had mind powers" I said

"Then what was the point in me wasting my time trying to explain it I just wanted to make things better after what she made me do" Fang said

"I'm sorry I ever believed you could have done that" I said

"You couldn't help it" Fang said

"I should have known better than that" I said

"It's fine Max.. How does she have that much control anyway?" Fang asked

"I was wondering the same thing but I think the school wanted Danger but I think they had to kill us so we couldn't have any more kids" I said

"What do our kids have to do with them wanting Danger" Fang asked

"Think about it Fang you put us together and we are as strong as Maya and Danger is Maya's son so he is just as strong as her. So if you put Ember and us together we are strong like them maybe the school wanted to eliminate us and Ember so Danger can take over the world I mean isn't that what these wack jobs wanted" I explained

"Maybe your right but we don't know that for sure" Fang said

Before I could comment I heard a voice in my head it was Angel's voice. She said that we do know for sure that the School planned that. I looked at Fang but he was already looking at me and said Angel's name. So, I knew she got to him too. Angel where are you? I thought back.

There was a moment of silence then she answered. Outside I was coming here because I figured no one would have come back she said in mine and Fangs Heads. We looked at each other and got up out of the bed.

"Fang, do you think it's safe to leave Ember in here?" I asked worried

"Max, if you don't feel safe leaving her by herself then bring her" Fang said

"Fang she's your daughter too you can at least act concerned" I said

"I am concerned and I haven't been there the first years of her life how am I supposed to know if she will get scared or anything else" Fang said

I picked Ember up and ran to the front door to meet Angel. She looked rough I gave Ember to Fang and told him to go put her in bed but don't be surprised if she screams when we aren't there. I helped Angel in the house since she was limping and it looked like her leg was broken. Fang put Ember back in bed and ran to get my mom.


	17. Chapter 17

(a/n I have been writing the last couple chapters off my iphone so im sorry if theres mistakes i hope you like it please review if you have ideas then im all ears. Keep reading :) and thanks to all the favorites and reviews)

My mom came into the room right when I got Angel to sit down. I grabbed some wash rags and a bow of water. Fang got a glass of water for Angel to drink.

We then sat down at the table while my mom worked on Angel.

"Angel, why did you try to give us to the school?" I asked

"I don't know I had no control over my body until Dylan showed up" Angel said

"Did you see Maya?" Fang asked

"Yeah, she was always around but blocked me out of her head" Angel said

"Well what happened after we left?" I asked scared about the answer

"Erasers came and I tried to fight them but Ari broke my leg then went after you. I guess he thought I would be stuck if he broke my leg" Angel said

"What made you come back here?" I asked

"Well I thought that no one would come back here I knew the flock wouldn't let me come back after that and I needed help with my leg so I figured Dr. M could help" Angel said

I couldn't even respond because Ember screamed and I ran to get her Fang was on my heels. When we got to the room there was no Erasers or anyone else and Ember was crying on the bed. Fang got to her first and picked her up. I ran over to the bed and sat next to them. Embers breathing slowed down.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked

"Mommy bad people they coming, you're going to get hurt" Ember said

I looked at Fang "I will be okay Ember" I said

"No you were hurt really bad" Ember said

"Max" Angel yelled

I ran to the kitchen where Angel was.

"What is it Angel" I asked

"They are here" Angel said tears in her eyes

"Everyone kitchen now" I yelled

Everyone joined me in the Kitchen. Fang had Ember in his arms still she was holding on to him tight.

"Time to fight" I said

"Mom can you take Ember and Angel to the basement" I asked

She nodded her head a little confused no one knew about the basement. I found it one day and never told anyone just in case we had an emergency like this. Before we headed to the door Gazzy let one go and we all looked at him.

"Come on Gazzy at least we could go down fighting not by your farts" I said

We all headed outside as soon as we got outside we saw about 200 erasers and Ari.

"You're back for another fight huh little brother" I said

"Oh let's get this over with sis" Ari said

We all started fighting. We were doing good we had killed about half of the erasers and I was currently winning with Ari even though I already had cuts in the back of my head which was losing blood fast. I had cuts and bruises everywhere but I was still fighting. I roundhouse kicked Ari in the chest.

"MOMMY" Ember screamed running towards me

"Ember get back" I yelled

I saw an eraser going for her so I took off to the sky using my super speed while flying I crashed right in to the eraser before he go to Ember. I picked Ember up in my arms and put her on my back I told her to hold on tight I had erasers coming at me at every direction. The Erasers stopped fighting the Flock and came after me but the Flock knocked out about fifty more erasers and Fang grabbed Ember off my back and ran to the house. The erasers didn't even go after him.


	18. Chapter 18

Fangs pov

I took Ember to Dr. M and told her not to put her down. I ran back to help Max. The flock and I had killed like ten more erasers when Gazzy set off a bomb that would blow up the bodies and the rest of the erasers and Ari took off.

I scooped Max up bridal style and took her on the porch so we don't blow up with Gazzys bomb. When I finally got to look down at her after the bomb went off she looked terrible she was still breathing but she was unconscious she had bruises and gashes all over her.

"Max wake up please" I said

Tears started to form in my eyes they beat her with an inch of her life. I knew Max was strong but she's never been this bad. We all have seen other experiments the same way and never survived. She has lost a lot of blood.

I stayed strong and didn't let a tear drop because Ember was running towards me and Max. I knew I had to be the strong one for the flock and Ember. She was only three and seeing her mom like this would really devastate her I'm sure it would devastate any kid to see one of their parents in critical condition.

"Mommy" Ember screamed running up to us

"Sweetie mommy will be okay" I said trying to reassure her

"I can't see her future no more" Ember cried

"Gazzy take Ember to my room please" I said

Gazzy picked ember up and carried her into the house. I picked Max up and took her to her room. I laid her in her bed and Dr. M followed behind me. She had stuff in the basement from her work so she gave max an IV and hooked up the heart machine.

Dr. M said that Max's heart rate was perfect and everything else looked good except that she seemed to be in a coma. So now we just needed to make sure she doesn't dehydrate and hope she wakes up. She said it's a good thing that we don't have to put her on a machine for her heart to work. She tried to reassure me that Max would pull through.

I went to go check on Ember who was playing with Gazzy and Ella.

"Hi Sweetie you okay" I asked Ember

"Daddy, is Mommy going to be okay?

"Mommy is a fighter she will fight this sweetie"

Ember gave me a hug and I picked her up and held her close. I think I actually like being a Dad Especially to a little girl even though I'm protective over her. I know if I didn't get her of Max's back while she was fighting then Ember probably would have died.

I felt guilty though because now Max is in a coma. I should have saved her and Ember. I should have been there these years when Ember was growing up even though that's kind of Max's fault.

"Ember sweetie do you think you can show me what happened to you and mommy when I wasn't there" I asked

"Daddy you were always there though" Ember said

I don't know how I was always there I know I used to have so many dreams of max and a little girl but I can't remember them. The flock had to remind me about my dreams and I still could never put it together I could never get the pictures. I lost the memories of my dream right before we got captured with Max.

"Can you show me?" I asked I was confused I don't know how I was there

Ember nodded and put her hand on my fore head.


End file.
